


Burn

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Delusions, Drinking, Drugs, Kissing, M/M, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's huffing gasoline again. Dennis observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> From the Porn Battle prompts "drunk" and "wasted."
> 
> http://battle.oxoniensis.org/battle9prompts.html & http://battle.oxoniensis.org/battle12prompts.html

Dennis can hold his booze without any trouble. He can also hold his heroine and crack pretty well too. He thinks about the sweet taste of it as he watches Charlie alternate between swigs of beer and sniffs of gasoline. He wonders how wasted Charlie would have to be to get his sniffing and swigging mixed up. 

Dennis smiles, imagining him sputtering through a swallow of gas like a broken down lawnmower.

“You want some?” Charlie asks, handing over the red jug.

Dennis licks his lips, almost wanting to taste it himself. He wonders if Charlie holds the taste on his lips.

“Yeah,” Dennis says.

He reaches past the red handle and wraps his fist in Charlie’s jacket and hauls him in.

“Dude, what—?”

Dennis was right. The taste is right _there_. Now Charlie can burn right along with him.


End file.
